


honey, i'm home - side red

by MageOfLight



Category: Undertale
Genre: Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), M/M, Monsters in Heat, Papy is gonna wreck Red and it'll be glorious, dom heat, honeymustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOfLight/pseuds/MageOfLight
Summary: A companion piece to KayomiKitten's Honey, I'm Home. Must read Kitten's before reading this.~Discontinued~





	1. well, what do we have here?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KayomiKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayomiKitten/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Honey, I'm home.{Discontinued}](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251655) by [KayomiKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayomiKitten/pseuds/KayomiKitten). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red's point of view for Chapter 1 of "Honey, I'm Home."
> 
> Basically, this mess'll be snippets of various chapters of KayomiKitten's fic. Notes will tell you which chapter each snippet comes from. I will not be doing Red's pov for all of it, so you must read Kit's work to understand mine. :)

Sans sighed in exasperation as he watched Blue pace back and forth through Alphys' living room, phone pressed to his earhole for the tenth fucking time. His tail tip beat an agitated rhythm against the side of his leg, where it was pinned under his pants. When Blue hung up the phone and shoved it haphazardly into his pocket, Sans stood up with a soft growl. "okay, that's enough, blue," he stated firmly, causing his soft doppelganger to jump, startled. Sans almost laughed, wondering absently if the blueberry had forgotten he was there. His amusement at the situation was muffled by his own worry for Papyrus, though, so he didn't laugh.  
  
"look, it'll take a while for you to get back, so just... stay here and i'll go back and check on him. if something is wrong, i'll give you a call, okay?" he asked, staring Blue down.  
  
The native Sans looked like he was going to protest, but then he sighed. "...okay, Red. I'll leave my brother to you. When Alphys gets back, I'll let her know where you went," Blue replied, sighing and raking a hand over his skull. "Promise you'll at least text me to let me know whether or not he's okay?"  
  
"yeah. i promise. see you later, bud," Sans replied with a grin, then he gathered his magic, offering a quick wave before using a shortcut.  
  
When he stepped out of the void, he was just outside the house. He tried the door, but it was, for once, locked. He gave a chuckle at that and pulled out his key, unlocked the door and swung it open. He was instantly hit with a strange scent, but he ignored it as he stepped inside. "yo, stretch, you alive in here? blue's worried sick, you haven't been answering the pho-." His words cut off as he caught sight of Papyrus standing in the living room, dick in hand and looking like he was about to start jerking off again.  
  
And suddenly, he realized that the strange scent was the scent of Papyrus' heat mixed with the scent of release. It had a subtle difference that he'd never picked up before. This was not a normal heat. He felt his magic starting to form in response, but he bit it back, only allowing his tongue to form, swallowing hard as he realized. The scent was a _dom_ heat.  
  
His probably shocked expression quickly morphed into a nervous but excited grin as he closed the door quietly and locked it behind him. He then stepped closer to Papyrus, grinning wider, eyes falling to a half-mast as he took in the look on Papyrus' face, letting the scent wash over him. "honey, i'm home," he purred, leering. Oh, he could not _wait_ for this. Papyrus was going to _wreck_ him, and it was going to be fantastic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blue's gonna be pissed. red forgot to text, and he probably won't have the opportunity to do so (unless kit has him text, which is possible, because she's the one in charge here. haha). whoops.


	2. seriously? i hate your self-control right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> covers chapter two of "Honey, I'm Home." go read that first. :)

Sans steps a little closer, noting the tension in Papyrus' shoulders. "why didn't you tell me you were in heat, stretch?" he asks, pitching his tone to a low, seductive purr. "i would'a been here a lot sooner," he adds, grinning as Papyrus just stood there, with a look on his face that kinda reminded Sans of this world's Undyne whenever she was caught off guard by something. It was kind of funny, actually, but he knew laughing would be a bad idea right now, so he pushed the amusement back.  
  
"Red, you can't be here," Papyrus says, taking a step back and Sans mentally faltered for a moment, though he never let his grin drop, his version of a perfect poker face. Still he can't help but think, 'what the fuck?'  
  
"well, i'm here," he states, calmly advancing on the still retreating taller skeleton. "what're ya gonna do about it?" he questions.  
  
"seriously, Red, you gotta go. please, I'm not... myself right now." He's trying to sound stern, but Sans can hear the desire in his voice, and is utterly unfazed by Papyrus' attempts to get him to leave.  
  
He has to admire Papyrus' self-restraint, though it's a little annoying right now. His own magic has taken form, Papyrus' scent burning through him. He grins wider, pace quickening until he has Papyrus pinned against the wall. "hmmmm... nope," he whispers, closing the gap and blocking Papyrus in by pressing his hands to the wall. He feels a bolt of pride and lust as Papyrus' magic flares in his eyes and stains his cheekbones orange. His scent this close is enough to make Sans feel like his bones are on fire and he fights back a needy whine. Fuck, he wants to be touched.  
  
Papyrus looks away, though, and Sans frowns. That is some amazing self-restraint, but holy hell, does it make him burn. Papyrus shortcuts away, and Sans is left staggering slightly, brain taking a moment to catch up with the fact that the taller managed to flee. He gathers his magic and takes his own shortcut, following Papyrus' magic through the void.  
  
He reappears in Papyrus' room and smirks as he hears the door lock. He lays down on the bed, grin smug now as he poses, making sure his shirt has ridden up a bit to expose the smallest view of his spine. "good idea. it's much better to do it in a bed," he quips, tone maybe a bit too smug for his own good, but he can't help it. The look on Papyrus' face as he jumps and whirls around is more than worth it.  
  
"how'd yo-"  
  
Sans snorts. Really? "please, your magic is so fired up there was practically an orange trail through the void," he scoffs. Was Papyrus' brain so eaten by his heat that he didn't think Sans would be able to track him? It'd been pathetically easy.  
  
"Red." His nickname is followed by an exasperated sigh. "you. have. to. leave," Papyrus grinds out. "I'm telling you, I am holding back with everything I have. I could lose control and go crazy at any second."  
  
It's exactly what Sans wants to hear and he _smirks_ , devilish. "heh. go on, then," he invites. He isn't expecting Papyrus to actually get _mad_ at that. He's mildly alarmed to see Papyrus' teeth grit and he thinks maybe he pushed too hard, but then his soul is gripped in Papyrus' magic and he's thrust against the wall with a sharp gesture from the other. He's surprised by that, but then he grins again. Fuck, about time.  
  
"shit! I'm sorry Red, I didn't mean to-" Wait seriously, is he still-?!  
  
"don't be sorry! keep going, you idiot!" Sans cuts him off, knows how exasperated he sounds, and he feels it, too. Papyrus' scent is driving him crazy, his own body going into a psudo-sub heat, and this moron's self-control is through the fucking roof. Papyrus is frowning, though, so Sans forces himself to calm down. Honestly, it's not like he doesn't know what's going on. He'd helped his younger brother through so many dom heats already.  
  
"you... aren't scared?" Papyrus' tone is so incredulous and disbelieving of the situation that Sans can't help but cackle.  
  
"scared?" Really? That's what Papyrus was worried about? "stretch, i grew _up_ with this," he states. "this? it's pretty much home to me. t'be honest, it's all your cuddly, sweet stuff that freaks me out a bit," he tells Papyrus with a faint shrug.  
  
Papyrus' expression changes to one of realization, and then understanding as he lets Sans down. Relief burns through him as he shares the look. "...are you sure you want to do this? once we start, you know I won't be able to stop," he warns, and Sans just rolls his eyes.  
  
"pap? just shut up and fuck me, already," he growls. That seems to finally break Papyrus' surprisingly admirable self-control. Sans' tail lashes against his leg in the confines of his pants in excitement as Papyrus grins, crossing the room to the bed. About fucking time.


End file.
